In the current system of the glass fragment transmitting, the driving roller is usually rolls some glass fragments. With long time friction of the glass fragment on the driving roller, the conveyer belt will cause to be loose and then the pulling force be reduced, so that the glass fragment cannot be transported to the glass broken machine. As a result, there are a lot of glass fragments resisted on the conveyer belt. It should spend many time and energy to clean the conveyer belt and the driving roller. The cleaning process causes the manufacture efficiency decline and the working life of the transmitting system to decrease.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a system for providing automatic feedback and adjusting transmittal pulling force for transporting glass fragment, so as to ensure the normal transporting of the glass fragment and improve the manufacture efficiency.